


Talks and Travels

by completelyhopeless



Series: Queen and Hawkheart [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip has some interesting conversations while traveling to find Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talks and Travels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Among other prompts I was given was one for this series, "Phil on the road."
> 
> I meant to do it sooner, but what it took to get it done was me getting this chronic headache and a bit of silly dialogue between Clint and Phil that came to me when I was not sleeping.
> 
> It's an update. I'm not going to question things right now because they are not going well, and I refuse to look a gift horse in the mouth when something _is_ working.
> 
> I even got more Marvel characters in. How about that?

* * *

“You look like you are ready to fall off that horse,” Hawkeye observed, and Phillip turned to glare at him. This was all his fault, his and that accursed horse of his. Look at the beast, being smug as it pulled ahead of the others, always in the lead.

“Yes, well, if not for your damned horse, I would have mine instead of this... creature. I swear Garrett must have been trying to kill me when he offered the loan,” Phillip muttered, shaking his head. His former colleague had chosen the other side of the brotherly conflict between the king and Hawkeye, though Phillip had thought they were once again united now that the king had died and Hawkeye led all the troops. So far, no one had seen any sign of an uprising against Lord Hawkeye _or_ the queen, however illegitimate her rule might be.

“Your need to blame everything on my horse is rather pathetic.”

“I do not blame _everything_ on your horse,” Phillip muttered, allowing the implication of how much he blamed on Hawkeye himself to be inferred. “However, there is no denying that Lola is pregnant and that your horse is the one who violated her.”

Hawkeye smiled. “You should be glad.”

_“Glad?”_

“This way there is an heir to the throne.”

Phillip sighed. “Sometimes I wish your brother _had_ killed me.”

Hawkeye laughed. Captain Rogers frowned. “Are you two always like this?”

“No. Quite often, he is worse,” Phillip admitted. “Are you regretting your decision to come with us, then?”

“No. I am still hoping that finding Stark might lead us to finding Bucky.”

“You should probably tell your friend to rethink his name before joining the court,” Phillip advised, watching the other man frown. He grimaced. “The young prince used to have a pet rabbit he called 'Bucky.' It was rather... ill-fated.”

“Oh.”

* * *

“Do you think your friend can actually find this man? This... Stark?”

“My friend?” Phillip asked with a frown. He did believe this was the first time young Samuel had spoken to anyone besides the captain during their entire journey.

“Lord Hawkeye.”

“Oh, yes. The prince can find whoever he chooses to, I do believe that,” Phillip answered, seeing the frown on the other man's face now. “You were aware that he is the heir to the throne?”

“Well, yes,” Rogers' companion said. “I just thought from the way you two talked that you were friends. You made it sound like you were not, that I was wrong.”

Phillip smiled. “It is not my place to call the future king my friend. It his place to award such honors. He does not do so with many.”

“You are not his servant.”

“No, nor did I assume that of you,” Phillip said, this time surprising the other man. “I would gather that most do that about you based on your coloring alone, but I have seen how you and Captain Rogers interact. He does not treat you as a servant, though you are dedicated and loyal.”

“As are you—to Lord Hawkeye.”

“Just not his horse,” Phillip agreed. He smiled. “The ways of the court are confusing to those unfamiliar with them. I know you and the captain are not well-acquainted with them, coming from as distant a land as you have, and ours is more complicated than most with the king dead, the queen regent, and the prince refusing to take the throne that is his.”

“Why is that?” Samuel asked and then grimaced. “I suppose I should not ask that.”

Phillip smiled ruefully. “I ask Lord Hawkeye that often. He has yet to give a satisfactory answer. I am not certain he has one.”


End file.
